Young justice- to hell and back
by shadowgamer75
Summary: Taking place six months after the events of season 2, Artemis and Bart(Kid Flash) head to the underworld with Spectre a new league member to bargain for Wally's life How will the team react and will Artemis and Bart return with Wally or not.
1. Spectre

**Young Justice- to hell and back**

 **Episode 1- Spectre**

Since the the reaches attack on earth six months prior the team had been working around the clock to track down Vandal Savage and war world but with no look.  
Since then four new leaguers had joined the justice league these were Fire Storm, Vixen, B'Wanna Beast and Spectre.

One evening Artemis(Tigress), Bart(Kid Flash 2), Cassie(Wonder Girl), Tim(Robin) and Garfield(Beast Boy) were watching a horror movie in the watch towers chill out room when they felt an unsettling presences behind them, this was Spectre.

"These so called horror movies as you call them are cheap imitations of what I can really do" said Spectre  
"Go on then show us then" said Tim  
"The league wouldn't take kindly to this" said Spectre

The teens just laughed as Spectre phased through the floor, Artemis knew about Spectre's connections with the underworld and kept thinking about Wally her fiancé the original Kid Flash who had died saving the world from the reaches MFD's.  
As the group were heading to the sleeping quarters, Artemis dragged Bart to one side.

"What you doing I wanna go to sleep" said Bart yawning  
"You promise not to tell anyone" said Artemis  
"Promise I guess" said Bart  
"I'm going to the underworld to bargain to for Wally" said Artemis  
"You can't and even if you could how" argued Bart who was in shock of the idea  
"I'm going to ask Spectre to take me" said Artemis wonder herself if it would work  
"Think of the team think of the repercussions" said Bart  
"I have thought of the outcomes please" said Artemis

Just then Spectre appeared from no where.

"I heard what you had to say and I will help you but you may never return" said Spectre  
"Thank you so much" cheered Artemis  
"You may want to change a bra and baggy pyjama pants aren't the best thing to be traveling to the underworld in" said Spectre  
"Of course" said Artemis  
"I'm coming too" shouted Bart

Bart was unsure but to be on the save side has left a note under Aqua Lad's door to inform the team and the league,Spectre quickly started resisting the spell that would send the three to the underworld to bargain for Wally and with that poof they were gone.  
The next morning, Aqua Lad found the note and quickly called a meeting with the league.

"This is troubling to say the least" said Super Man  
"This isn't troubling this is dangerous endangering two members of the team to gain one back" shouted Batman slamming his fist on the table  
"Calm down" said Wonder Women trying to keep everyone calm  
"He's of the team when they return regardless of who return" shouted Batman walking out the room  
"02 Batman" said the Zeta Tube computer as he left the watch tower  
"Sorry for causing the argument" said Aqua Lad  
"It's fine you didn't cause the argument" said Superman  
"That's right Kaldur'ahm don't worry" said Aqua Man  
"He's just worried" said Wonder Women

Soon as the team was ready and up, Aqua Lad called them all together to explain the absence of Bart and Artemis.

"Wh... What are we going to do" said Wonder Girl  
"Nothing we carry on as normal" said Guardian  
"Exactly what Mal said" agreed Aqua Lad  
"What do you want us to do" asked Robin  
"The league have agreed to give us the day off" said Aqua Lad

The team were surprised but we're happy to have the day off.

"What do we do now" asked Robin  
"Let's go and and see the new Axem Rangers movie" said Beast Boy  
"Yes" said Cassie

After asking the team; Robin, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Blue Beatle, Static, Bat Girl, Miss Martian and Super Boy all went to the cinema.  
Meanwhile in the underworld the trial had begun by submitting evidence that Wally's time wasn't up and he still had a life to live.


	2. The underworld

**Young Justice- to hell and back**

 **Episode 2- The underworld**

 **Authors notes- This part is a bit back and fourth between the underworld and the surface world so please bear with me, the story will have other plots that will be revisited later.**

Spectre had taken Artemis and Bart to the underworld to bagging for Wally so far they weren't having any luck.

"Only if Wally was hear to defend himself and explain what he was doing at the time of his death" said Artemis

"I wish he was too then it would go quicker" said Bart

"We are going to be in so much trouble when we get back" said Artemis

"If we get back" said Bart

The two were in for a serious punishment when they got back, Batman had already decided to sack Spectre from the leauge and to suspend Bart and Artemis.

"There back from their break" said Spectre "Great "Maybe we can get it into their thick skulls" said Artemis  
"Maybe you shouldn't say that to their faces" said Bart  
"I agree with the speedster" said Spectre

The council of the underworld headed by the greatest of the grim reaper, its hard to believe theres more than one but they were in charge of figuring out which people on the earths surface were ready for death but had never been asked to give back a life, the lead councilor slowly walked up to a large desk and sat down, he looked down at the two heroes.

"We have no record of a Wally West but we thank you for coming but we do have to keep something in return" said the lead councilor himself  
"That wasn't the deal" said Spectre stepping forward  
"We made no such deal" said the councilor on the right  
"Agreed I think the boy should suffice" said the lead councilor  
"You can't have him" shouted Artemis  
"You agreed to hear us out without taking something from us" said Spectre  
"Yes but you are taking up our time you must find something we could keep in return" said the lead councilor  
"I'll be back in few minutes" said Spectre disappearing

 **Watch Tower**

Aqua Lad had been advised to carry on as normal and was handing out the missions, with Nightwing taking his leave of absence in Bludhaven and Kid Flash 2 and Tigress still with Spectre in the underworld the team was pretty stretched but they were doing pretty well.

"Alpha squad will be headed by Miss Martian with Super Boy, Beast Boy, Robin and Wonder Girl as support you'll be containing another Arkham Breakout"  
"Who's broken free this time" asked Robin  
"Killer Croc and Bane" said Aqua Lad  
"Oh that's why we have both of our heavy hitters" said Beast Boy  
"Yes that why plus with you Gar you can turn into a Rhino or an Elephant" said Aqua Lad ruffling Garfileds hair  
"I'm going as I know the Arkham layout" said Robin

After giving the rest of the team their missions, Alpha Squad headed to Arkham where the team found some guards who had escaped the attack.

 **The Underworld**

Spectre returned with a scared old man who he'd taken from his home as a something in return for the young heroes life.

"Please don't hurt me" said the man who was crying  
"Shush old man this will only take a few seconds" said the lead councilor who was coming closer

The old man started to pray but this did nothing as the lead councilor touched his head, the body went pail instantly, the man was dead.

"This will be all Spectre you may take your friends" said the lead councilor  
"What was that Spectre" said Artemis  
"You wanted to get back right" said Spectre  
"Yes but you killed that innocent old man" said Bart  
"He was going to die anyway I took him on his way" said Spectre  
"I don't care what you think this will be reported" said Bart

The three returned to the surface and quickly found a zeta tube back to the watchtower.

"27 Spectre B07 Tigress B23 Kid Flash 2" said the zeta tube computer as the three entered the through the teleporter into the watchtower.

The league were there waiting as the three arrived, along with Aqua Lad the leader of the team.

"What were you thinking" shouted Batman  
"Batman listen we found out that Wally isn't dead" said Artemis  
"You stay out of this" shouted Batman  
"Bruce calm down" said Black Canary  
"I will deal with you two later now leave" shouted Batman

A few minutes later Spectre along with Batman and Superman were leaving the room, Spectre handed over his membership card and left the watchtower, Batman then turned to the young heroes.

"Now you two the league has decided to suspend you till further notice for endangering your own lifes" said Batman  
"You have to listen" said Artemis  
"Just go or do you want me to sack you from the team" said Batman

The two quickly got a few things and left, this was going to be tough for the team with three members down.

 **Thank you for reading, the next few stories will be about the breakout at Arkham and there maybe a character returning.**


	3. Arkahm Breakout

**Young Justice- To hell and back**  
 **Episode 3- Arkham Breakout**

 **Authors notes- this is the first of the post Arkham Asylum breakout stories featuring Killer Croc, Bane and Poison Ivy, such fun, plus since the last one I've decided to add Aqua Lad as leader to alpha squad the team who will take down Croc**

Arkham Asylum the biggest jail for the mentally insane and the biggest of Gothams villains had just gone on red alert; Bane, Killer Croc and Poison Ivy had escaped and the task of finding them was down to the team.  
Commissioner James Gordon and the GCPD were trying their best of keeping the inmates in their cells.

"Riddle me this Commissioner" joked the Riddler as the GCPD checked who else had escaped  
"I haven't got time for this Nigma" said the commissioner  
"No this is a good one" said the Riddler  
"Make it quick" said the commissioner directing his men to check the rest of the cells  
"I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobs. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I" chuckled the Riddler  
"the human brain" said the commissioner "I've heard that one now I'm going to use mien and get out of here"

The Riddler had told a lot of riddles more than he remembered, after checking all the cells the GCPD waited outside for the league but to their suprise the Bio Ship landed in the courtyard.

"So the league send their sidekicks" said the swat leader  
"They are busy on other missions" said Miss Martian  
"Just get those low life criminals back in those cells" said the swat leader  
"Hey leave them they know what there doing" said the commissioner running up  
"Thank you commissioner Gordon" said Robin stepping forward  
"Do you need any of my men" asked the commissioner  
"We should be fine" said Aqua Lad as the team went on with their mission

The team headed into the sewer systems and towards the city, soon they heard a growling sound, Miss Martian set up her telepathic link so not to spook Killer Croc.

"He's in their" said Aqua Lad to his team  
"Do we go in and hit him where it hurts" said Super Boy  
"No I think we surprise him" said Aqua Lad  
"I'm on it" said Miss Martian as she disappeared

Miss Martian got closer to Croc but he could sense her, he grabbed her leg just as she got within range and threw her at a near by wall.

"Go" shouted Super Boy, he and Wonder Girl charged in hitting Croc hard but he manged to throw hits back harder.

Beast Boy went over to his team mates and helped them up, at this point Robin threw a few smoke pellets to cover the team.

"What do we do Kaldur" asked Miss Martian  
"I don't know" wondered Aqua Lad  
"I do" said Super Boy getting back up

He quickly explained his idea, Robin and Wonder Girl were going to be cover and distract Croc while Super Boy was going to throw Beast Boy at Croc.  
The theory was that Beast Boy would turn into a large animal and smash right into Croc

"I like this idea" said Aqua Lad as the smoke cleared  
"Ready Garfield" asked Super Boy  
"Ready as I ever will" said Beast Boy  
"Robin, Wonder Girl go" said Aqua Lad

Robin and Wonder Girl charged at Croc distracting him long enough to allow Super Boy to throw Beast Boy, the young hero quickly turned into a Elephant and like Connor's plan was layed out he pinned Croc long enough for Aqua Lad to finish him off.  
Croc was soon returned to Arkham where he was quickly chained up with an electric collar fitted, just as the team were leaving Commissioner Gordon ran up.

"Great work today" said the commissioner  
"Thank you" said Aqua Lad "But we still have Poison Ivy and Bane still on the run"  
"You heroes should find them" said the commissioner

The bio ship took off and the team quickly regrouped to relay the information of their missions.  
Bat Girl was still no closer to figuring out the where abouts of the War World and Vandal Savage, but atleast the team had taken down Croc.

"01 Batman" said the zeta tube computer

As Batman entered the room the team gathered round, Batman normally didn't turn up unless there was a mission.

"Well done Alpha Squad today you managed to take out Croc and put him back in Arkham" said Batman  
"Thank you" said Aqua Lad  
"But I have more news" said Batman  
"What is it" asked Robin  
"I've found Poison Ivy" said Batman

He quickly outlined where she was and what he wanted to happen, she was in the Ace Chemicals Factory just outside of Gotham.  
Batman didn't want the team to take this one on, he wanted to take Ivy down with the help of Robin.

 **End chapter notes- Poison Ivy will be next, Batman and Robin the dynamic duo will be on the case as for Bane you'll see soon.**


End file.
